Jennifer Hills
| aliases = Angela | franchise = | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Manhattan, New York | known relatives =Christy Hills (Daughter;Orignal Series) | status = Deceased (Original Series) Alive (Remake Series) | born = | died = | 1st appearance = I Spit on Your Grave (1978) | final appearance = | actor = Camille Keaton Sarah Butler }} Jennifer Hills is a fiction writer, rape victim and murderer that first appeared in the 1978 horror film I Spit on Your Grave, directed by Meir Zarchi. The character was played by Camille Keaton in the original film and Deja Vu and by Sarah Butler in the remake. However, the remake version of Jennifer appeared in a direct sequel entitled I Spit on Your Grave III: Vengeance Is Mine in 2015. Biography Original version Jennifer Hills was a woman who lived in Manhattan and rented a cabin in Kent. She meets a gas station manager named Johnny Stillman, a delivery boy named Matthew Duncan, and 2 unemployed men, Andy Chirensky and Stanley Woods. They begin stalking her. They attacked her and raped her but Matthew refused to do it. She crawled back to her cottage, she was going to a phone and call for help but the men broke the phone and raped her again but this time Matthew rapes. Matthew is ordered to kill her but he decides not to and lies to them about doing it. She then goes to a church and begs God to forgive her for what she will do to her rapists. She goes after Matthew first. She orders food and when Matthew comes to deliver the food, she hangs him, puts his body in a lake and steals his knife. Her next target is Johnny. She holds him at gun point and forces him to strip. They start having sexual intercourse then Jennifer grabs Matthew's knife and cuts off Johnny's penis. She then exits the bathroom, locked the door, and listened to music while Johnny screams and bleeds out. Then she puts his clothes in a fireplace. When Stanley and Andy went looking for her, she ambushes them, Jennifer kills Andy by axing him with his own ax and kills Stanley by disemboweling him with a boat motor. She then drives away of the boat, satisfied that her revenge is fully complete. 4 decades later, Jennifer has become a best-selling author and has a daughter who is a supermodel, Christy Hills. Her book about her revenge on her rapists becomes very popular. She was acquitted of her murders. She and her daughter are kidnapped by relatives of her victims: Becky (Johnny's wife), Beady Eyes (Matthew's grandmother), Herman (Matthew's father), Kevin (Stanley's brother), Scotty (Andy's cousin), Henry (Johnny's father), and Millie (Johnny's mother). They force her to dig a hole but she manages to escape from them for now. She goes to the church from the original movie for help and comes across her victims' graves. Becky cornered her and slits her throat and decapitates her. The families put her headless corpse in a grave and spit on it. Christy then vowed to make them pay. When she succeeds, Christy takes the body back to New York for a real funeral. It is revealed that the rapist that impregnated Jennifer was Johnny. Remake version At a gas station while attempting to find a secluded cabin, she is flirted with by an attendant named Johnny Miller but rebuffs his advances politely. However, when Jennifer accidentally hits the panic button of her car, Johnny is spooked and stumbles backwards after tripping over a water bucket, causing his friends Andy and Stanley to laugh at him. Jennifer spends the next few days at the cabin smoking weed and lounging around in a bikini. Matthew, a mentally disabled plumber, arrives one day to fix her clogged pipes and is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and nervously flees. It is then revealed Matthew is a friend of the guys from the gas station, who are aware of Matthew's peck on the cheek and Stanley's video he filmed of Jennifer. Johnny believes Jennifer to be asking for it since she is parading around in a bikini and decides to help Matthew get his "cherry popped". Jennifer finds the men in her house and she believes them to be there for Matthew to get his money and as payback for embarrassing Johnny at the station. The men (minus Matthew) humiliate her by forcing her to perform oral sex on a bottle and pistol while having lit matches thrown at her. Seizing an opportunity, she hits Andy in the leg with the bottle, maces Stanley and flees out the front door. She is found by a Sheriff named Storch, who soon reveals himself to be just as sadistic and an associate of the boys. They finally force Matthew to go through with the rape after much reluctance and after she stumbles through the woods outside, she is once again raped by the remaining men, notably Storch who painfully rapes her anally. Storch prepares to shoot her to eliminate her testifying against them but she falls backwards into a lake and doesn't resurface. A month passes and hints of Jennifer being alive being to surface such as Storch hearing news of a message left by someone looking for Jennifer and Johnny finding a dead bird on his doorstep (similar to his intimidation of Jennifer) and her flip-flop. She eventually resurfaces, confronting Matthew who apologizes and cries profusely for the rape. Jennifer strangles him with a noose and says that the apology just isn't good enough though she understands he was forced into it. She then taunts Stanley, who has his foot caught in a bear trap and knocks both him and Andy out with a baseball bat. Stanley has his eyes forcefully held open by fish hooks through his eyelids that are attached to a tree with Jennifer rubbing fish guts on his face, causing crows to peck his face and eyelids. Andy is bound over a tub of water which ends up being mixed with lye and when his strength gives out, he falls face first into the water, which burns his face, mouth, teeth and tongue and eventually kills him. Johnny is knocked out with a crowbar at the gas station and bound by his wrists. Jennifer then pulls out his teeth with pliers in a sadistic turn out of the "no teeth" comment he made to her during oral sex. Jennifer then castrates Johnny and shoves his penis into his mouth, leaving him for dead. Storch is then captured after driving to a park to find Jennifer and his kidnapped daughter and awakes with his shotgun inserted into his rectum and is raped repeatedly with it. The end of a rope attached to the trigger is tied to Matthew's wrist, who is revealed to still be alive. When Matthew awakens, he pulls the trigger, killing both himself and Storch, finally satisfying Jennifer's revenge. Afterwards, she gives up writing and changes her name to Angela Jitrenka. Her experience leaves her to not trust men, including a co-worker named Matthew (Who had the same name as one of her rapists). She then enters a rape-counseling group and befriends a woman named Marla. They start hanging out until Marla was murdered by her ex-boyfriend Nicholas Woods. Unfortunately, he was released due to lack of evidence. She then decided to take matters into her own hands. She then kills Nicholas Woods. She then goes after the step-father of another member of the counseling group. She slams a pipe in his anus. She was brought into custody for the murders but the leader of the group Oscar, proud of Jennifer for getting rid of Nicholas and Ron and trying to get rid of Rocco (His daughter's rapist), slits his wrists and admits to the murders. After being released, she attacks Matthew who escapes, and goes after a thug, she is arrested and put in prison for 2 years. She then kills 2 other inmates and her therapist. Notes & Trivia Body Count Original Series Remake Series External Links References ---- Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters